Rachel Rockwell
Rachel Rockwell is a smart, intelligent, fashionable girl. Sometimes she wears cool outfits that are black. She attends John Hughes High School with Skyler Ross and Gabe Martinez. Rachel is the oldest child of The Rockwell Family. She is an honors student along with Jade. She normally gets A+'s on tests and on her report card. She is portrayed by Peyton List Personality Rachel is a cool, smart, and nice girl. She is very fashionable and pretty. Rachel is a very smart 9th grader at John Hughes High School. Appearance Rachel dresses in cool, black outfits. She wears black, leather boots to go with it. She also wears dark clothes because thats what cool people wear. She has blond hair and light brown (hazel) eyes. She wears these clothes because lots of cool people wear it. She is a very fashionable girl who dresses very beautifully. Change of Personality Over Time Season 2 Rachel didn't like Talia so much. She wasn't very nice in Season 2. Season 3 Rachel was more nice in Season 3. She started being more friendly to Talia and Starla. Change of Appearance Over Time Season 2 Rachel wore cool clothes more. Season 3 Rachel dressed nicely because she was older. Strengths Rachel is a good dancer who is on Shake It Up, Chicago. She is a smart girl that attends John Hughs Middle School. Weaknesses Rachel isn't the nicest girl you could meet, but she has a scence of niceness. She said she wasn't very good at singing in Record Deal It Up. Relationships Jade Rockwell (2000-present) Rachel and Jade's Relationship Rachel and Jade have a good relationship. They can be seen talking to each other at school. They both are dancers on Shake It Up, Chicago. Amber Rockwell (2002-present) Rachel and Amber's Relationship Amber is Rachel's younger sister. She cares a lot about Amber. Amber is the younger sister of Rachel. Cara Rockwell (2006-present) Rachel sometimes babysits Cara. She takes Cara to The Green Family's House so Cara can play with Skyla. Cara is the youngest of The Rockwell Family. Gabe Martinez (2013-present) Gabe and Rachel's Relationship Rachel and Gabe are ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. They started dating in Steal My Crush Away It Up, but then broke up. They, got back together in Memory Lane It Up. Talia doesn't like them dating because she likes Gabe. Talia Green (2012-present) Talia and Rachel are frenemies who don't like each other. They argue together a lot. They don't have much of a good relationship. In Season 3, they became friends. Trivia *Rachel started high school. (First Day It Up) *She attended John Hughs Middle School. *She stole Talia's boyfriend (Gabe Martinez). (Steal My Crush Away It Up) *She is the oldest child of The Rockwell Family. *Rachel is a cool girl. *Her ex-boyfriend is Gabe Martinez. *She is portrayed by Peyton List who plays Emma Ross in Jessie. *She takes Cara to The Green Family's House. *Rachel lives in the Rockwell House. *She hangs out in her room. *Rachel used to dance. (Sports It Up) *She takes honors classes at John Hughes High School *She is super smart Appearances *Babysitter It Up (mentioned) *Steal My Crush Away It Up *New York It Up *Merry Christmas It Up *Big Dreams It Up *Secret It Up *Party It Up *Heart It Up *Shop It Up *School Dance It Up *Compete It Up *Destroy It Up *Sports It Up *Date Decision It Up *Remember It Up Category:Recuring characters created by Disneylover16 Category:Characters created by Disneylover16 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enemies of the Green Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Femles Category:A+ Students Category:Pretty